


War Affairs

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Gen, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Something tells me the Crown Prince of Nohr would be a bit shy about this ;)But then again, maybe he would be up for it <3
Relationships: Marx | Xander & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marx | Xander/Reader
Kudos: 15





	War Affairs

The sound of concerned and agitated voices presided over the meeting, the noise level gradually growing louder as the war council droned on and words started to wane. Or so you assumed, as you couldn’t exactly see them from under the table. The table linen blocked your view of everything except for the legs and feet of the others sitting at the head table. You only had to worry about the nameless noble to Prince Xander’s left who’s foot was stretching out at and continuously bumping your legs.

Not that those things were the current center of your attention. That was only for the alluring blonde sitting directly before you, long, muscular legs spread almost obscenely around your torso. The Prince was sitting sat up close, lap tucked under the tablecloth. It wouldn’t do good for his neighbors to look over and see his trousers spread open over his lap, unlaced with his length exposed. He already had a hard time keeping that aloof expression on his face, let alone keep up a coherent conversation during this meeting. The idea of forcing him to hold that mask in public while you were doing such indulgent things under the table was what made this idea so irresistible to Xander in the first place. The muscles in his chiseled thighs were tense as you smoothed along them, and a slender, pale hand reached down, tracing alongside your face and burying itself in your hair. He gave your hair a sharp tug.

 _Do it,_ his gesture commanded. A hidden smirk traced your lips, and a hand jumped from his knee to his exposed cock, curving up from the opening in his pants. Xander’s hips jerked slightly before he reigned himself in, but his grip tightened sharply, pulling the hairs on the back of your head. Hidden away safely in your spot, you tightened your grip around his cock, pulling upward at a steady pace. Your fingers rose then tugged back down. The slower pace allowed you to see the retreat of his foreskin, revealing the gathering moisture at the very tip of his cock. His grip felt like stone, his body frozen beneath your other hand. Your mouth watered, and you felt the heat begin to grow in your core.

Despite his attempts to keep calm and talk coherently, Xander could your hands tending to his engorged member sweetly, working in smooth rhythm. One of your hands settled around the base of his cock, the other reached into his trousers to stroke his heavy balls. You traced along the skin with light touches, marveling at their smooth warmth under your fingertips. He could feel his resolve just about erase as your jaw stretched around the thickness of his erection. Your other hand left his balls to grab his wrist, as it drew insistently forward from your locks. His prick and balls jerked in your hand, betraying his emotions even with the lack of sound from above you.

Noticing something was affecting the young prince, the neighboring noble asked Xander if he was alright, noticing how his face was flushed more than usual. He managed out a choked response, trying not to betray the activities down below. Saliva pooled in your mouth as you devoured the feast laid before you. You wondered if you could get away with moving the hand from his wrist to your garments, but decided you couldn’t risk losing your treat for something like that so soon. Your hand moved from his balls to his erection, and it began to move with intent, a faster rhythm than before even as you tightened the suction of your mouth. “In- Increasing our presence across our borders will…. o- only strengthen our people against the Hoshidans,” Xander’s deep voice waivered from above you. His slight pauses and hesitations almost gave you away, but your hand sped up in reaction. “As well as – ah – help them in the coming battles.” His intent was starting to become clear, as his hand clutched around at the back of your head and pulled you forward. You quickly braced yourself against his knees to keep from falling against him. You slightly paused for a brief respite, admiring the wetness gleaming at his tip. With no further thought, you took it into your mouth and began to suck gently again. It was a constant battle between the two of you for the remainder of the meeting, sucking and stroking, pulling and pushing, until Xander took advantage of the nobles debating amongst themselves. He couldn’t hold back anymore. It felt like an eternity to him when he finally reached that sweet peak of his.

A spurt of salty liquid that coated the inside of your throat was your reward, and you swallowed it with considerable smug satisfaction. Not one to give up so easily, you curled your tongue around the head of his erection, and brought the shaft deeper into your mouth. Breathing carefully through your nose, you sank down until it bumped the back of your throat. The quiver in his thighs betrayed the effect you had on him. Seeing as he was preoccupied with you more than this meeting, it was quickly brought to a conclusion. As the other nobles were quickly ushered out of the hall, only the two of you remained.

“What were you thinking down there? We could’ve been ca—aau—ght…” Even though it was empty, Xander still didn’t want to take the risk of getting caught. Any other day, he would gladly display his wantonness. You slightly scooted yourself forward as you get your grip and tongue on his engorged member, while your free hand roamed across his chest and arms. For the first time in a while, Xander let his head fall back against the chair, eyes closed, and just let himself go. He wanted to completely and utterly surrender himself to you, if it meant moments like this. Despite his blissful state, he felt compelled to open his eyes as he noticed a noble slowly making their way over back to the meeting hall. His mind panicked, realizing the predicament. “S – Someone is coming back!”

Xander’s efforts were in vain as he tried to placate their concerns. “Yes, yes, thank you for your time. There’s just a lot on my mind. Y- yes, thank you.” As soon as they left, you received your reward again. Xander let loose of himself with a gasping moan. He fell back against his chair in a dazed haze, eyes barely fluttering open. You lifted yourself up from underneath the table, slightly wiping your lips before placing a chaste kiss against his cheek. He managed a weak smile as he turned his head towards you. The look in his eyes was a perfect combination of lust, bliss, and all-consuming love. “You’re a fool…., but you’re my fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


End file.
